Stacy Hirano
|image= |caption= |gender=Female |age=15 |nationality=Japanese-American |hometown=Danville |born= |created= |background= Japanese |profession= |band= |pband= |major= |affiliations= |parents=Dr. Hirano (mother) |creator= |stepparents= |siblings= |stepsiblings= |grandparents= |children= |spouses= |pets= |other_1= |other1= |other_2= |other2= |first="Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror" |voice=Kelly Hu |video= }} Stacy Hirano is best friends with Candace Flynn and Jenny. She is usually talking to Candace on her cell phone. Stacy possibly likes Coltrane. ("The Best Lazy Day Ever") Biography Stacy is aware of what Phineas and Ferb get up to, but, unlike Candace, she doesn't seem to be bothered about it and usually joins the fun. ("Put That Putter Away") In fact, Stacy usually tries to stop Candace from telling on the boys and just have fun. ("Tree to Get Ready") Her mother is the doctor who performed the tonsillectomy on Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. ("I Scream, You Scream") Relationships Friends Candace Flynn She and Candace are the best of friends. They are usually seen talking to each other and their cellphones or hanging out at Candace's house. How or where they met is currently unknown. Helping Candace Stacy is always there for her BFF whenever she needs help. For example, in Flop Starz, She gave Candace advice on what clothes to wear for the singing contest. She also helps Candace face her stage fright by telling her that she is a fighter and not a quitter. In Crack That Whip, she was teaching Candace how to rollerblade. In Put That Putter Away, she cared for Candace while she was sick. In De Plane! De Plane! she tells Candace that she is a greater person than Nicolette Stacy also helps Candace get Jeremy's Attention. Helping Candace Bust the Boys Stacy tries her very best to help Candace bust Phineas and Ferb. But every time she tries to, she couldn't help but to have fun with their projects. Phineas and Ferb Not much is known about their relationship yet, but Stacy is nice around Phineas and Ferb. She treats them nicely and agrees to participate in any of their activities, like the treehouse robots, the miniature golf course, and the water slide at Big Ben. Background Information *She has a good singing voice. She sang Little Brothers in the episode "Phineas and Ferb Get Busted". *Hirano is one of 24 wards (districts) that make up the city of Osaka, Japan. *She got her ears pierced in the episode "I, Brobot". *Winner, along with Candace, of a contest to meet rock group The Bettys. ("Ready for the Bettys") *Closed Captioning occasionally mis-spells her last name as "Gerado". (Occurred for "I, Brobot".) *According to Speed Demons, she once spilled grape juice on Linda Flynn's sweater when Candace borrowed it without asking. *Put That Putter Away was the first episode that focused on Stacy. It also proves that she likes to have fun just like Phineas and Ferb do. Appearances ]] *Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror(1st Appearance): She appeared at the Flynn-Fletcher House in a bikini and relaxed at the Backyard Beach. *Flop Starz: She's giving feedback to the clothes Candace tries on to see what pair is good for the singing tryouts.(Reminding Candace that she's a fighter not a Quitter) *S'Winter: Made cameo appearances. One was when Isabella, Gretchen and Adyson were skating during the song and Stacy skated right by them in the background. The second appearance was after Isabella Finished the song when she was when she was spinning around while skating. The Final appearance wha when she cheered Phineas, Ferb and Candace in the snowboarding event along with Jeremy, Buford and Baljeet. *It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World: One little appearance asking why "Despair" (Candace Flynn) isn't picking up her cellphone. *Tree to Get Ready: She teamed up with Candace against Phineas and Ferb in a Tree house Fight. *Ready for the Bettys: She won a day with The Bettys with Candace. *Boyfriend From 27,000 B.C.: Hosted a Costume Party at her House. She dressed up as Little Bo Peep. *Voyage to the Bottom of Buford: Hung out at the docks with Candace. *Crack That Whip: She helps Candace give some help rollerskating. *The Best Lazy Day Ever: She picks Candace up for the concert. *Got Game?: Talked to Candace via web video. *Put That Putter Away: 1st episode that Candace focused on Stacy. *Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?: She went with her mom to Mr. Slushy Dawg/Burger; asked Perry (who was in Candace's body at the time) to join them. *Out to Launch: She's giving Candace advice of asking Jeremy to the dance. *Phineas and Ferb Get Busted: She hung out with Candace and Jeremy; sang Little Brothers. *Tip of the Day: She talks to Candace at the Googleplex Mall. *Day of the Living Gelatin: She and Candace and Jenny play with the gelatin. ]] *Elementary, My Dear Stacy: She and Candace become detectives and try to bust Phineas and Ferb with Sherlock Holmes' method of deduction with her as Dr. Watson and Candace as Sherlock Holmes. She is once again distracted while trying to bust Phineas and Ferb because London has cool stores and shoes. *Don't Even Blink: Helps Candace busting her brothers by watching (with Candace) the big and obvious ride so that it doesn't disappear. (Watching Phineas and Ferb's invention in order to see where it goes was Stacy's idea in the first place.) *Chez Platypus: She told Candace that she found out through a grapevine that Jeremy was going to ask her out for a very evening that night and joked with Candace with her as The doctor of Love or "Dr. Jeremy". *The Chronicles of Meap: She and Candace go to a Bango-Ru convention. 's Purple swimsuit in De Plane! De Plane!|right]] *De Plane! De Plane!: She and Candace attend Jeremy's pool party in a light purple swimsuit. She also tries to help Candace get Jeremy's attention. External links * Stacy Hirano @ Animated Life Category:Characters Category:Teens